


The Love I Never Gave

by Hyukbinnies



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukbinnies/pseuds/Hyukbinnies
Summary: A complicated love story .Jinwoo and Myungjun are dating.Lately Jinwoo feels like Myungjun is flirting with others more than just a little and puts a lot of space between them.He's starting to think Myungjun is cheating,but he can't bring himself to say it...because Jinwoo still loves Myungjun.Minhyuk loves Jinwoo , but Jinwoo will only see him as a little brother and only sees Myungjun.Moonbin is Minhyuk's best friend and he can't stand seeing him being unhappy, yet he doesn't want to ruin their friendship by confessing.Sanha has a crush on Dongmin , Sanha knows full well that his love is unrequited because  Dongmin is a straight man who only likes girls .





	1. My Tears Won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Keep in mind there might be information that will be not necessary true. Also there might be swear words and maybe violence. And as you can see this is a boyxboy fanfic, so read at your own risk !
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you will give me feedback on how to improve .  
> I decided to make this a high school au where everyone wasn't an idol and I hope this goes well ! Also a note is that I will be using their real names instead of their stage name ( though I wrote their grade levels on the bottom using their stage name Lololol ).
> 
> MJ = senior  
> Myungjun Kim  
> Jinjin = junior  
> Jinwoo Park  
> Cha Eunwoo = junior  
> Dongmin Lee  
> Moonbin = sophomore  
> Bin Moon  
> Rocky = sophomore  
> Minhyuk Park  
> Sanha = sophomore  
> Sanha Yoon
> 
> Ps I might add other groups into the story, so tell me what I should put in !  
> Please give me feedback!

_Park Minhyuk's POV:_

_It all started in the beginning of high school, I'm not really sure how it happened,_   
_but there I was, staring again at the cruel reality that was placed right in front of me._

_It should have just been me making new friends, getting good grades, putting dancing as top priority and making dumb mistakes that will later lead to who I become._

_But like always, life doesn't make anything easy._

_Of all the people I could have fallen in love with, I ended up falling in love with a boy, he was like me, a guy who liked boys, but unlike me, that boy_

_Was already in a relationship._

_Great ._

_I didn't want to fall in love with him honestly,_

_but I signed and excepted the fact that my crush will never bother to look at me the same way, not the same way as he does with him._

_With the loving eyes that always seem to say_

_" I want to stay with you forever, you are my everything "._

_To be fair I myself never understood why my crush,_   
_Jinwoo,_   
_would ever want to be in an relationship with that guy._

_He clearly has no interest in being a relationship._

_He was using Jinjin!_

_Why couldn't he see that?_

_I was frustrated and angry at his decision to stay with a bastard like that._

_He literally is the definition of player._

_I just wanted to yell and punch the shit out of that guy!_

_My friend Moonbin tells me that I should just give up and except that my love will never be returned,_

_but that can't happen because I can't walk back on emotions, it's too late to stop these emotions._

_So now I'm screaming inside when I see him and Jinjin together, the inside of my stomach twist with jealousy and the anger fills my heart with the bitterness of being hopeless._

_Every day I always get surrounded by the thought of how I should have been the one who Jinwoo should have fallen in love with._

_But I knew full well that's not how love worked ._

_So all that takes me to the place I am now,_   
_standing in silence and just watching Jinjin cry his heart out on this rainy day._

_His cries echo and it seem like everybody around me and him can't see his pain as the tears get mixed it with the rain._

_This all makes things painfully funny when the news reporter had said just a few days ago that it would be sunny and had no chance of raining ._

_I swallowed down the urge to cry as I try to forget the words Jinjin said to me,_   
_but the unfamiliar words that soon became an insult and took over whatever urge I had tried to hide._

_I gave up trying, every inch screamed to give up, the sight of love, that I believed could not be erased or replaced._

_I let the tears stream down my face... Aren't we so similar?_   
_I thought bitterly ._

**A/n: this is technically an epilogue, so the first chapter will be out soon !**


	2. Bullshit

 

 

Park Minhyuk's POV

_Apparently even though parents were teenagers some time in their lives, they really don't understand what it's like to live in a different era, where not everyone worries about war and they care more of their social standing in social media as well as their school status. Because of this, I don't really understand why parents like saying things out of the blue. Maybe it's just my parents who do things like that, but I don't think it's normal if a conversation started with both of you parents telling you to go to the dining room because they wanted to have a "talk" ._

I signed . Patiently tapping my fingers on our slightly shining dining table, I waited for both my father and mother to walk out of their work rooms to tell me exactly what they needed to talk to me for. They never have time to talk to me.

When I was little, they had always kept me occupied with taekwondo and ballet while both went on some trips abroad. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like they abandoned me with some nanny or didn't care about my wellbeing. They just couldn't find the right time to talk or fit anything into there busy schedule.

When I was younger, they would come back and tell me what it's like outside South Korea, where there are many people who speak different cultures and have different ways that they do things. The interesting ways people see what we personally don't believe.

Sitting there I began to re-think exactly they want to have a discussion about. I mean I wasn't one of the bad kids in school, not to brag but my grades were pretty high for a kid who putted dancing and singing as a top priority. Then again there are some people who can do everything at once. One person that is famous for that in our high school is the student council's president, Lee Dongmin.

That sunbae is like everything you can imagine. The guy who has the looks, grades, and the passion for sports. He is mainly big on the field, meaning that he is quite good as a football player(A/n: Or is it soccer? I don't know which term people in Korea call it so I'll just say football)and he is set to have a future job at his dad's company as the heir next year. Though I am kind of envious of his multitasking, I would not want to be in his shoes because of all the pressure to be the best. Even if no one says it everyone is having this high standard on how he should act, speak and even what he is doing outside of school.

"What are you doing spacing out like that?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I realized that my mom and father have finally finished doing whatever to have this somewhat conversation.

" Ah, mother, father."  
I then bowed to them as a sign of respect.

 _And no, I was not sitting while bowing, after seeing them I immediately stood.  
I don't know why but my mom taught me that I should always bow down to someone I respected_.

Looking at both of my parents it's not very surprising that I have a weird personality.  
Or at least that what my friends have told me.

My father is a really bubbly person. Everyone says he doesn't act like his age; he is never acting strict, most of the time he's carefree. I think it's because he's already in a high position in the company. Both of my parents work in the same company, but the company has sets of different buildings in different places around South Korea. It really weird, I have never asked why ( and I don't plan to ) they don't transfer to be in the same bracket . Probably because my mom doesn't want to have social and work life to be together.

My mother is the opposite of my dad; strict and liked to have the word "discipline" and "work" as top priority. She doesn't really care if it takes many times for something to be absolutely perfect . My mother wasn't the best mom, but she made up for that by trying to make up for it .  
Though the last time she tried to cook; she almost burned down the whole kitchen.

Being the only child, I didn't have many responsibilities to handle, but there was a lot pressure from two people that were very successful in the business major.

My mother began to speak " Minhyuk, we have concluded after going through many evidence and explanations provided, you will be going back to the high school in Seoul rather than the high school here in Jinju. This is a final decision, do you have any questions, comments, or concerns ?"

I blinked. I was shocked, I couldn't even process what my mother had said.

"W-what? Mother, what does this mean ? I don't know what you mean, please explain what this means mother."

This indeed caught me off guard, I mean I was already did my whole year as a freshman here in Jinju. I had heard what she had said very clear, but the underlying question of why was engulfed of whatever anger I had of going back to my childhood .

My mother signed.

" I know you heard my statement the first time, you will be going back to Seoul to study for the rest of the three years of high school. Reasons would be your father and I have been separated into different brackets, one being in Seoul. Which I will going , your father will be flying and staying abroad in America with the youngest son. Therefore-"

**Wait a minute, stop this shit right here . I have a fucking brother?!!**

" Mother , I have a brother !?!??  
  
My mother looked more irritated to the fact that I cut her off than the fact that in all my 14 years of living with my parents I never knew I had another brother, and they "forgot" to tell me something that's important?

My father decided to step in, with a guilty expression,                                                                                               _which both of them should explain not just my father !_

He took a deep breath and began

" When you were four years old, your mother and I had another child, because during this time you were going to ballet and taekwondo. We had decided to send him to America with your uncle. So we decided to tell you when you got older, but we never got the time to tell you because of our busy schedules . I'm sorry Minhyuk . One day you'll get to meet him, he's only four years younger than you, so I hope you'll understand why we did that."

After he had said this, he released a big breath as if he was holding it in,  
I personally think he did on purpose to emphasize that he had kept it as a secret for a long time .

I was beyond angry to the fact they never told me such an important matter, that their was a blood-related person that I could have known. I could have had a younger brother for fucking sakes! Now I know I won't be able to see this "brother" of mine ever again. This all makes sense for all the weird shit that's been happening this week.

My mother offering to cook, parents cleaning the house themselves instead of telling the maid to do it ( which I now realized that they lied when they said she went on vacation) , and my father offering to buy my second phone ( it wasn't my fault that the first one fell/ flew and broke when I was dancing!) which I had agreed to buying if it ever broke.

I was flustered, what kind of sick joke was this to them ?  
I don't really think that I would care at this point, seeing that I won't see my "brother" for a long time and I was still not able to process all these thoughts at once,I gave up thinking. Accepting this "news" is quicker than not, still angry at my parents I began to give them a "proper" response:

"When will I be going to Seoul? What is the schools name ?"

My mother smiled at me. I couldn't tell exactly why, but I decided not to question it. It would be rather foolish to ask a weird question.

"Park Minhyuk, the high school that you will be going to for approximately the rest of your high school career is called Hanlim Art school".

 

 

 

  
A/n is this a good first chapter? Comment on what your opinions are !


	3. I'm Alright Even If I Fall

_I'm alright even if I fall, because I know you'll catch me._

  
_Even when I cry, you'll comfort me with all your strength._

  
_You can do so many things, yet I can't give you anything in return._

  
_I know what you think of me, I'm just something that won't last long, but I try._

_Isn't that good enough?_

  
_Please tell me what I did wrong._

_Did I ever say I didn't want you?_  
_Because you are the only one for me._

  
_Why?_

  
_Why?_

  
_Why?_

_Was your love for me a lie?_

_Myungjun, please say something,_

_It's been 4 hours since our scheduled time for our date._

_Minhyuk and I were supposed to continue making our choreography today, but we cancelled it because you wanted to have a date._

_Where are you?_

_My heart is longing for you,_  
_It's been months since we last saw each other._

_What happened ?_

_Please, don't leave me._

_I'm sitting inside the cafe where we confessed our feelings to each other,_

_It's starting to rain, and  I'm still waiting for you._

_But where are you?_

_What's going to happen to us?_

_The rain is slowly making more people enter this shop and everyone has on the same expression._

_And I hate it._

_I can't stand how everything reminds me of you._

_One of the workers is looking at me with pity in her eyes, mouthing sorry as I grab my things and prepare to leave._

_She doesn't know anything, I repeated in my head._

  
_As I left, the rain started to rain even more then it did before._

_Great, I muttered._

_I began to run, trying to separate myself from my fantasies and reality._

_Myungjun wants to end our 2 year relationship._

_He won't say it but I know,_  
_I won't move on even if he did say it._

_I start to cry,_  
_And eventually my cries are drowned by the loud voice of the rain telling me to " Give up on this pathetic love"_

_I tried making myself smaller on the small street that Myungjun and I walked during our first date._

_Suddenly the rain stops, and I look up from hugging me knees to see Minhyuk holding an umbrella with a sad smile._

_I smiled and laughed rather pathetically in from of my dongsang, how embarrassing._

_My vision starts to blur,_  
_And this time it's not because of my tears._

_" I'm alright." I say again as I black out._

  
**Jinjin**


	4. A/n will delete later

 

Hi it's the author with an update ,

I'm very sorry with this update,

I was thinking of how I could write this fanfiction,

but apparently I wasn't really settled on how I could prepare it so I will be updating randomly and going back to fix mistakes and add chapters in random spots.

I'm very sorry,

I have no experience on writing a good fanfiction.

Please forgive my bad tendencies and please continue to read this fanfic:

 

I was thinking of writing a prologue of one day in all different povs, but looking at it , the story was becoming repetitive.

slowly I began to try to make some changes, but I will try to fix it.

i am very bad with words and I have never made a fanfic before, so it was very weird.

again I'm very sorry for procrastinating, I will delete this post after I have everything sorted out. 

 


End file.
